


El primer rostro

by SamCrevellari



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Romance, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Venom is a Rom-Com and You Can't Change my Mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Fue a través de los ojos de alguien más que Venom se preparó para conocer el verdadero amor. [Drabble]





	El primer rostro

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de un conjunto de recuerdos que no le pertenecían a él, sino a la mujer humana en la que acababa de ingresar.

Miseria. Tristeza. Suciedad.

_Este planeta no merece continuar de esta manera._

Las imágenes que inundaron su mente le recordaron el motivo por el cual él y los demás habían decidido iniciar una invasión al planeta tierra: Había poco que valiera la pena, y si sus habitantes no servían como anfitriones siempre podían utilizarse como alimento.

La pobre mujer que luchaba por expulsarle de su cuerpo parecía que terminaría siendo la segunda opción.

_Muy débil._

Así que se permitió seguir recorriendo los recuerdos de la humana que continuaba debilitándose segundo a segundo, convencido de que no habría en ellos más que una continuación del horror que había visto en un inicio.

Pero no fue así.

Entre aquella mezcla de información, pequeños recuerdos llenos de cierta luz comenzaron a surgir, todos ellos con un factor en común: Un hombre ojeroso y desgarbado fue el primer rostro que vio con claridad entre la mañana de memorias. Un hombre que no hacía justicia a su apariencia similar a la de un gamberro, puesto que los gestos que extendía hacia su anfitriona estaban cargados de amabilidad.

Comidas calientes, cobijas para resguardarse del frío. Dinero para comida, y un montón de risas.

Entonces surgió la curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía existir un humano que a pesar de lucir como si acabase de salir de un basurero y requiriera con urgencia dormir actuar de manera tan amable con alguien que nunca era digna de ser vista por quienes alzan la mirada en las calles?

_Eddie._

El nombre le resultó sencillo de aprender.

_Eddie. ¿Cómo es Eddie?_

No había mucho que pudiera hacer dentro de la celda de cristal y metal a la que había sido confinado, más que esperar una vía de escape o resignarse a la muerte. Así que no hizo ninguna de ellas: Se limitó a repetir una y otra vez las memorias de María sobre Eddie con el mismo ahínco que un niño cuando descubre su película favorita.

– Eddie es un buen hombre. – Y la mujer de cabellos oscuros no volvió a hablar.

Pronto se dio cuenta: Quería conocer a Eddie. Averiguar si él valía tanto como María le hacía creer, o sólo era un error de percepción.

Pero dentro de esa gran caja a la que había sido confinado, no había oportunidad para ello.

A eso comenzaba a resignarse, cuando en medio del cristal que era su único contacto con los otros humanos que le miraban maravillados y horrorizados apareció el rostro que no se había imaginado ver.

_Es Eddie._

Inmediatamente se impulsó hacia la única puerta de su prisión, en un movimiento que no creía que hubiese sido totalmente voluntario. Parecía que María seguía ahí, solicitando también ayuda para huir, revivida durante unos segundos por la esperanza que despertaba en sí ver una faz que además de familiar estaba ligada a gran bondad.

Mientras ambos gritaban por ser liberados, aporreando aquel muro que les separaba del exterior y de su salvador, Venom reconoció en si la culpa.

Sabía que tenía que dejar el cuerpo de María si quería sobrevivir. Pero el hacer eso a tales alturas sólo supondría la muerte inmediata de la mujer.

" _Eddie es un buen hombre. Conócelo"_ fue el último pensamiento que le llegó de su hasta ese momento anfitriona. Sin embargo, este estaba cargado de resignación ante la muerte y deseos de que su huésped se diera cuenta que había cosas que valían la pena en la tierra, sentimientos que Venom pudo sentir antes de llegar al cuerpo del único humano que había despertado su curiosidad.

_Vamos a conocerte, Eddie._

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, acabo de ver Venom. Sí, probablemente esto ya haya sido hecho. Si, necesito a Jesús. Pero es que esa película me pareció la mejor comedia romántica que he visto, y eso que amé A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré.
> 
> Lo único que me pareció raro fue que Venom se dejara convencer tan rápido por Eddie, una cuestión que siempre me ha chocado en los romances: El amor a primera vista (qué puedo decirles, tengo una piedra por corazón). Hasta que me di cuenta que Venom tuvo acceso a los recuerdos de María... y ahí, seguro que había razones para enamorarse de Eddie.
> 
> Voy a aprovechar y decir que María Deserved Better. Yup. Y Dora también. Y no sólo shippeo Symbrock, también puedo ver una gran familia feliz conformada por Eddie, Venom, Anne y Dan.
> 
> ¡Si les ha gustado mi trabajo, apreciaría mucho un review! Y si también quieren decirme que necesito a Jesús, es válido. ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄ ‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ También, si consideran que lo merezco, el link de mi Ko-Fi está en mi perfil :3


End file.
